Pequeñas esperanzas
by Asaki90
Summary: -Saint Seiya Omega- Seiya, el caballero de oro de Sagitario, vuelva a la acción al rescatar a un bebé del Dios Marte. Saori y él desconocen la razón de su aparición. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡R6R!
1. Seiya, el padre

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no nos pertenece.

**Summary completo: **_Seiya, ahora el Caballero de Sagitario, rescata a un bebé de las manos de Marte y lo lleva con Saori, cuya aura resplandece al verlo. Diosa y Caballero, ambos de casi 30 años, desconocen el por qué de la aparición del niño, pero deciden criarlo. ¿Que pasará con la relación de ambos teniendo la responsabilidad de un hijo? ¿Que pasará por sus mentes...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñas esperanzas<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **Seiya, el padre**.**

Finalmente, y gracias a la sagrada ayuda de su Diosa Athena, pudo derrotar al enemigo que había ido al Santuario con la única intensión de hacer un mal en él, en especial al pequeño bebé que ahora se encontraba en brazos de la Diosa de la guerra heroica.

El Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, Seiya, se acercó a su Diosa con paso lento, intentando entender cómo es que un niño había llamado la atención del Dios Marte. Algo especial tenía que tener ese bebé para hacerlo, ¿pero qué?

— ¿Están bien los dos? —preguntó el caballero de oro.

La mujer de púrpura cabellera dirigió su azulada mirada hacia el joven de 30 años de hermosos ojos cafés. Sonrió y le respondió.

— Estamos bien —respondió en un inicio—. Gracias, Seiya.

El antiguo Seiya de Pegaso correspondió dicha sonrisa.

Ambas miradas se perdieron en la otra durante unos cuantos minutos. Era increíble, ya habían pasado 20 años, pero las cosas entre ellos seguían siendo igual… nada había cambiado; bueno, quizá sólo el hecho de que ahora era conocido, no como el Caballero de Pegaso, sino cono el Caballero de la novena casa: Sagitario.

Así era, desde hacía unos cuantos años portaba con orgullo la armadura de Sagitario, la que muchas veces le salvó la vida en batalla.

De pronto, el llanto del infante los sacó de sus pensamientos, causando que los dos adultos posaran sus ojos sobre él.

— Sigo sin entender cómo es que este bebé terminó aquí —comentó Seiya confundido, mientras por que por inercia acercaba uno de sus dedos hacia él. El pequeño infante, al sentir su cercanía, lo tomó rápidamente y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

Saori, al ver esa pequeña acción sonrió enternecida.

— No lo sé —comenzó—, es un misterio para mí también. Tal vez fue la decisión de los dioses… Puede ser que este niño tenga un destino tan importante… que decidieron dejarlo a nuestro cuidado —comentó Saori, no dejando de ver al pequeño de tez clara y sonrosadas mejillas.

_Dejarlo a nuestro cuidado… _

Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del dorado de Sagitario sin quitar la mirada del pequeño bebé que la Diosa traía en brazos.

— Voy a cuidarlo —dijo ella, apartando la vista del pequeño y dirigiéndola a él—. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo —explicó brevemente—. Seiya, necesitaré de tu ayuda…

El caballero de Sagitario parpadeó varias veces antes de responder— ¿Mi ayuda? —preguntó confundido, intentando averiguar a qué se refería su Diosa. Ya que si, a pesar de ya tener haber pasado los 20 años, seguía siendo un poco despistado ante ciertos temas. De pronto, fijó su mirada sobre el niño y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Al estarlo viendo, pudo percatarse de que el niño los miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos. Por alguna razón… ya no estaba llorando, ni se sentía temeroso. Eso captó la atención de Seiya rápidamente.

— Él bebé… dejó de llorar —comentó, sorprendido—. Hasta hacía unos segundos no paraba de hacerlo.

Saori posó la mirada sobre el bebé de igual forma y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente.

Acercó su mano hacia él, y el niño inmediatamente tomó uno de sus dedos y lo apretó fuertemente, así como con Seiya; comenzando a reír levemente. Y, a como pudo, hizo que ambos meñiques se tocaran. Tal acción logró que Saori pudiera comprender lo que pasaba.

— Creo… que este pequeño nos ve como sus padres —afirmó.

— ¡Qué! —preguntó Seiya sorprendido, sus mejillas se habían tornado bastante rojas. Los ojos azulados de la Diosa lo vieron con diversión—. E-Eso no puede ser…

Saori rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de Seiya. No había cambiado, y parecía ser que nunca lo haría, pues seguía siendo aquel niño de 13 años que hace mucho tiempo conoció; por lo que verlo de esa forma hacía que muchas cosas vinieran a su mente de nueva cuenta.

— Parece que no hay opción Seiya —le dijo, curiosa a la respuesta de su más fiel caballero—. Creo que voy a tener que… adoptarlo, dentro de lo que cabe.

— Pero Saori… —comenzó dudoso y con el corazón acelerado.

Ella le sonrió. Había vuelto a hacerlo… pronunciar su nombre en el santuario. Y es que él, y sólo él, la llamaba por su nombre a pesar de que estuvieran en su templo y tuvieran que adoptar el rol de Diosa y Caballero; él tenía la confianza para dirigirse a la mujer, y no a Athena.

— ¿E-Estás segura de esto? —comenzó Seiya—. Recuerda que eres una Diosa, Saori. Tienes tus propios deberes, así como yo los tengo ahora… ¿En verdad crees que sería buena idea? ¿Y si este niño está perdido? ¿Y si en realidad su madre lo está buscando? —continuó el caballero, haciendo sus mil y preguntas, reafirmándole a la mujer que se encontraba un poco nervioso por la simple idea de tener que cuidar a un niño, siendo él su imagen paterna.

— En dado caso de que sea así, me encargaré de buscarla —comenzó ella con una sonrisa—. Si la encontramos, le haremos entrega de su más preciado tesoro —explicó—. Espero que entiendas Seiya, que esto lo hago más por el hecho de que no quiero que este niño pase lo mismo que ustedes cuando pequeños —dijo, viéndolo con un poco de dolor—. Y estoy segura de que tú piensas lo mismo…

El caballero de oro se quedó pensando un poco en las palabras que la hermosa mujer le había dicho, posando sus ojos en el rostro del bebé.

Y si lo veía desde un punto más neutral, era cierto… Además, el deber de los caballeros no sólo era el de proteger a Athena, sino que también el de cuidar de cualquier ser humano, más si realmente lo necesitaban. Su Diosa amaba profundamente a esa tierra, y no podían permitir que sus habitantes sufrieran, pues si lo hacían… la deidad a la que adoraban tendría un triste semblante eternamente.

El muchacho volvió su mirada a Saori y le sonrió decididamente.

— Siempre los voy a proteger —expresó decidido, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la Diosa—. No permitiré que nadie les haga daño…

Saori sonrió. Agradecía que Seiya hubiese entendido sus palabras tan rápidamente. Eso mostraba la madures que había adquirido a través de los años.

— Bien, con eso resuelto… Podemos asumir que mientras esté aquí, tú serás su padre —comentó Athena mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia sus aposentos, los cuales estaban detrás de la cámara del patriarca, el cual en ese momento se encontraba ausente.

El caballero de oro no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de nuevo. Maldijo por lo bajo el aún seguir teniendo tal reacción. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para intentar quitarse el tono carmín de sus mejillas y observó a Saori yéndose. Podía sentir en su cosmos más cálido de lo normal. Era como si… realmente fuera una madre cuidando de su hijo.

Jamás había sentido su cosmos de esa forma.

Y de pronto, sin querer, la visualizó… y se vio a su lado, cuidando a ese pequeño infante que había aparecido esa tarde en el santuario de Athena.

Más de pronto comenzó a sentir nervios, además de que una extraña sensación le invadió el estómago. Je, sin duda… el pequeño los acercaría aún más dado que… lo cuidarían como a un hijo.

Tuvo que tomar una buena bocanada de aire al pensar eso ultimo— _Un hijo… —_je, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado con Saori, cuidando a un pequeño, como padres.

Era inútil, los pensamientos lo abrumaban, y su imaginación iba volando a la misma velocidad en que su sonrojo aparecía. No es que no quisiera, en realidad era una oportunidad muy grande, una que quizás nunca tuvo antes para estar con ella, era sólo que sentía mucha ansiedad.

Y para empezar… no sabía cómo cuidar niños. En realidad su conocimientos sobre ellos era totalmente nulo; pero ese brillo que pudo ver en los ojos de su Diosa, y su determinación, lo hacían sentir con más confianza; no quería fallarle.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la salida para poder tomar aire. Los sentimientos no cambiaban, nunca; estar a su lado, protegerla, ser ahora el Caballero de Sagitario… el más cercano a la Diosa, reforzaba en su interior esa sensación que nunca olvidaría, que jamás se permitiría olvidar.

Seiya alzó la mirada hacia el hermoso y despejado cielo que Grecia les permitía ver, y sonrió para sí mismo.

— Esto, será interesante…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo con referencia a esta nueva serie que será Saint Seiya Omega. Esperemos que les haya gustado mucho, tal y como a Princesa Saiyajin nos encantó redactarlo. Este es el punto de vista de Seiya, en el próximo capítulo será el punto de vista de Saori, y posiblemente haya un tercero que será el punto de vista del infante Koga, claro que será menos largo, pues es un bebé, pero es para que sea un poco más completo el asunto.

Quiero darle gracias a mi hija fandubbera, xXKeirame-ChanXx, por ayudarnos con el título. ¡Hija, eres una gran ayuda! Te quiero mucho.

**Princesa Saiyajin:** ¡Yey! Nuestro regreso al fin, después de muchí~simo tiempo, ya estaba ansiosa de escribir; pero bueno, la inspiración y el tiempo no aparecían y hoy, aparecieron juntas por fin. No puedo describir lo emocionada que estoy, de hecho ando traumadísima; Saint Seiya Omega vino a revivir esperanzas, y aunque al principio estaba media sacada de onda por el hecho de que están sacando muchas cosas sin darle un digno final a Saint Seiya, terminé por fangirlear con la poca información que se tiene; y este fic es el resultado de ello, espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

_**Asaki90, presentó.**_


	2. Saori, la madre

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya Omega no nos pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñas esperanzas<strong>

**Capítulo 2: **Saori, la madre.

Saori entró a su habitación con el pequeño en los brazos mientras lo miraba enternecida, era inevitable no hacerlo porque era encantador; sus ojitos brillantes le recordaban un poco a Seiya, que curioso.

Caminó hacía su cama y acostó al bebé sobre ella, este sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la tela de su vestido.

Una sensación cálida le inundó el pecho, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había pasado.

Pudo habérselo pedido a cualquier otro caballero, lo sabía, pero no iba a hacerlo; y aunque sonará algo feo… no le interesaba tener un vínculo con nadie más que con aquel joven con el cual se sentía plena, ella misma; con esa persona con la que había pasado tantas cosas. Con tan sólo decir que el corazón se le aceleraba con la simple mención de su nombre era suficiente como para entenderlo.

Seiya y ella, como padres. Vaya encomienda.

Sin querer, su imaginación empezó a volar. Tenían tantas cosas que decidir: Cómo lo educarían, qué le enseñarían primero...

Rió para sí misma al sentirse como una adolescente otra vez, debido a los pensamientos que llegaron a su mente. Pero lo que era cierto, era que el niño había despertado algo en ella, y que tenía que ver con Seiya también. Ahora eran grandes, y ese vínculo que tenían, aunque ninguno de los dos lo decía como tal, era mucho más estrecho; ahora con lo que había pasado… la esperanza seguía en pie.

Y tenía que reconocer, que jamás había sentido con tantas ganas de proteger a alguien como ahora. En realidad, siempre había pensado que su único instinto maternal sería para con sus caballeros, porque como reencarnación de la Diosa Athena, Saori como mujer nunca tendría la dicha de experimentar ser madre, y quizás tampoco como esposa.

Pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para que el sentir naciera, y creciera día con día.

El bebé comenzó a hacer ruiditos que la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y le acarició la frente.

— Pareces estar muy animado —comenzó Saori, no dejando de acariciarle la frente—. Pensé que estarías cansado por aquel susto en el salón del patriarca, pero veo que no es así —finalizó la joven con ternura.

Se mantuvieron así de quietos un buen rato, hasta que al pequeño le dio por alzar los brazos hacia la Diosa. Saori lo miró unos segundos, parpadeante.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la Kiddo—. ¿Quieres que te cargue de nuevo? —volvió a cuestionar la mujer de ojos azul marino.

El bebé comenzó a impacientarse un poco al no ser tomado en brazos rápidamente, por lo que sus ojos comenzaron mostrar signos de querer llorar.

Y efectivamente, el llanto no tardó en llegar, lo que causó que Saori se asustara un poco y lo tomara en brazos rápidamente para intentar apaciguar sus lágrimas.

Lo meció levemente para que se calmara, pero parecía no estar funcionando.

— Vamos, pequeño, tranquilo, tranquilo… —pidió la Diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría.

Sabiduría. Cielos, parecía ser que ese título que su padre le había dado no le funcionaba muy bien en esos momentos.

— _¿Será que tal vez esa sabiduría sea sólo para las guerras? No me había detenido a pensar en eso… _Por todos los Dioses, ¿y ahora qué hago? —preguntó en voz alta, aún meciendo al pequeño de cabello rojo vino.

— Te dije que no era fácil cuidar niños… —dijo una voz por detrás suyo, llamando así la atención de Saori. El rostro de la Diosa estaba lleno de sorpresa y un poco de confusión, lo que causó que el joven de armadura dorada riera un poco ante la escena—. Linda cara, Saori.

— Se-Seiya, ¿en qué momento…? —quiso preguntar ella, mientras veía cómo es que el muchacho se acercaba a ella.

— Justo cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar —respondió Seiya—. No puedo creer que no pudieras percibir mi cosmo. Realmente ese niño consume toda tu atención, y eso es una desventaja para nosotros, princesa —explicó el caballero, ya estando frente a ella.

— Sé que no es sencillo. Pero bueno, es que no sé mucho de ellos… —intentó justificarse.

— Pues al parecer esto va a ser toda una odisea, porque yo no sé más que tú —secundó Seiya, viendo a Saori con el pequeño.

En realidad era una desventaja para él, ya que el infante representaba una distracción para Saori; pero no podía sentirse celoso al verla intentar calmar al niño de esa forma.

Lo que observaba no podía ser más perfecto que gracioso.

**El** **el bebé**, el hijo que se acostumbra al mundo.

**Ella**, la mamá primeriza que no sabe si cargar al bebé o llorar también.

**Y él**, que para su punto de vista, sólo venía a completar el cuadro.

Padre. La palabra por sí sola no describía todo lo que en ese momento podía llegar a sentir; nervios… emoción.

Seiya nunca tuvo a sus padres. En realidad, su hermana fue lo único parecido a una familia, pero se separaron cuando eran muy pequeños.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que quería cuidar del pequeño, pues merecía tener una familia en dónde crecer; unos padres que lo quisieran; y quizás Saori y él necesitaban un pretexto para permanecer juntos.

Y aunque llevara unas cuantas horas siendo el "papá" de ese niño, el llanto de él había dejado de molestarle; además era tan divertido ver a Saori tratando de ser una buena madre.

— A ver —comenzó Seiya, y alargó los brazos para recibir al bebé que aún estaba llorando—. ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, aunque sabía que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna.

Ya con él en sus brazos, los estiró hacia arriba y lo alzó en el aire.

Automáticamente, el llanto fue reemplazado por una tierna risita mientras movía sus pequeños bracitos de arriba hacia abajo, disfrutando del momento.

— Ya veo, te habías aburrido —comentó Seiya, mientras reía levemente junto con el pequeño—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte pequeño, digamos que el santuario no es precisamente un parque de diversiones.

— Para no saber nada se te da bien —comentó Saori—. Además, parece que le agradas bastante —rió la Diosa

— ¿Tú crees? Creo que a mí me agrada también —contestó él, un poco sonrojado pero con su gran sonrisa.

Después de un buen rato, Seiya le entregó a Saori a su nuevo "hijo"; y se dedicó a hacerlo reír mediante gestos, para que así el niño no volviese a llorar.

— Me veo como un tonto haciendo esto, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a Saori con un poco de pena. Era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de cosas.

— Mas bien me parece que estas tomando con mucha responsabilidad tu nuevo papel Seiya. Lo haces muy bien —alagó la Diosa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante tal comentario, el caballero de Sagitario desvió la mirada de su Diosa hacia el piso, ruborizándose aún más.

Sonriendo por el comportamiento de su caballero, decidió mejor acunar al bebé y comenzar a mecerlo. Al hacerlo, el pequeño dio un gran bostezo.

— Estuve pensando… —comenzó Saori—. Ehm, creo que… debemos discutir unas cuantas cosas sobre esto —comentó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el, alejando su vista del piso y posándola sobre su Diosa.

Saori, quien seguía meciendo al pequeño, esperando que cayera en un profundo sueño, dirigió su mirada hacia su caballero; Seiya la miraba expectante.

— Bueno, creo que lo primero sería dejar en claro cómo lo cuidaremos —comenzó Saori—. Se me ocurrió que podría llevármelo a casa y cuidar de él allí; sería mucho más sencillo y cómodo —explicó—. ¿Te parece la idea?

Seiya asintió— Si, creo que es una buena idea Saori —comenzó él—. Es mucho mejor que esté en tu casa a que se quedé aquí todo el tiempo. Si lo hace no dejará de llorar como hace rato —explicó el caballero de Sagitario, acariciando levemente la cabecita del ahora dormido infante con su mano.

— También se me ocurrió que, una vez que ya esté un poco más grande… tú te encargaras de entrenarlo —comentó Saori, sorprendiendo a Seiya.

— ¿Entrenarlo? —preguntó él, viendo a Saori fijamente.

— Sí, creo que eres el más indicado para hacerlo —respondió Saori, viendo nuevamente al pequeño que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo—. Quiero que crezca como cualquier niño, que no haya distinción; no por ser nuestro… hijo va a tener lujos —explicó—. Seiya, sé que tú careciste de muchas cosas cuando de pequeño, y que el entrenamiento te hizo fuerte y ser como eres ahora —comenzó—. Yo quiero que este niño sea así. No sé si me entiendes —finalizó algo ruborizada

— Comprendo —respondió Seiya—. Creo que eso es lo correcto, Saori —afirmó—. Me esforzaré para enseñarle cuanto sé; y quizás en un futuro pueda llegar a convertirse en un caballero, porque no podemos mentirnos princesa… —explicó—. Este niño posee un cosmos diferente… Es algo que no puedo explicar con certeza —comentó el caballero de Sagitario.

Era cierto, Seiya tenía mucha razón, había algo diferente en ese niño. Saori asintió, y le dirigió una mirada al niño que ahora dormía profundamente.

— Sé que los demás ya notaron el cosmos del pequeño, pero… creo que deberíamos comunicarles que de hoy en adelante este niño es nuestro hijo y que crecerá aquí —explicó Saori, un poco ruborizada ante su propio comentario

Seiya sintió algo parecido a un revoloteo en la boca del estómago, por lo que tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar. Estaba totalmente colorado.

_Maldición, lo dice tan directo… que no puedo evitar sonrojarme. _

— Ya me encargare de eso... —comentó Seiya—. Bueno, creo que hay muchas cosas que hacer juntos. Tengo deberes Saori, ambos lo sabemos y algunas veces no podré venir a verlos; pero, haré lo posible… Siempre, velaré por los dos —le sonrió tan acostumbradamente, como antes.

Y volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro. En sus ojos se podía ver ese brillo tan característico que siempre aparecía nada más se veían.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, hasta que el caballero de Sagitario decidió hablar nuevamente.

— Oye, Saori… —empezó Seiya, llamando la atención de la Diosa, sacándola de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

— ¿Qué sucede Seiya? —preguntó ella, parpadeando varias veces, intentando recuperar el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —soltó de golpe.

Y la interrogante se pudo ver en el rostro de la Diosa. Cielos… ya estaban haciéndole todo un plan de vida al muchacho, y se les había olvidado lo más importante de todo…

_**El nombre del pequeño…  
><strong>_

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Asaki: <strong>Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fic. Esperamos que les haya gustado. Hemos visto el primer episodio de Saint Seiya Omega, y no se pueden imaginar cuanto fangirleamos las dos. No está tan mal como pensamos que estaría, a pesar de haberlo esperado con ansia… digamos que estábamos preparadas para lo peor, pero bendito sea Dios es digerible.

Nos vemos en el tercer y último capítulo de este fic: Koga, el hijo.

.

.

.

**Asaki90, presentó.**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


	3. Koga, el hijo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no nos pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada.

**Aclaración: **La primera parte que leerán usaremos la narración de primera persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeñas esperanzas<strong>

**Capítulo 3: **Koga, el hijo.

Yo aún estaba dormidito en los brazos de la mujer que me traía cargando desde hacía rato. Pero aún así podía oír las voces de ella y del muchacho, las escuchaba clarito. Creo que están hablando sobre mí… pero hablan tan rápido que no les entiendo nada.

Vuelvo a sentir la mano del muchacho y no puedo evitar sentir algo en mi pancita, algo muy bonito que aún estando dormido me hizo sonreír…

¿Quiénes serán ellos?

— _Creo que deberíamos comunicarles que de hoy en adelante, este niño es nuestro hijo…_

¿Hijo? ¡Ah! Entonces ellos son mis papas… ahora entiendo porque son así conmigo y como se miraban entre ellos.

Jeje, mis papis parecen ser un poco tímidos… pero no importa, así los quiero mucho.

Ya no alcanzo a escuchar bien lo que dicen… sus voces se oyen más y más lejanas.

Espero que al despertar, los dos estén juntos, así como ahorita…

oOo

— ¡JAH! —gritó el pequeño de cabellos rojo vino, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a su objetivo, una enorme roca.

Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de la roca, la golpeó con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía ejercer. Más cuando su pequeño puño tuvo contacto con la piedra, la única que recibió daño fue su mano, la cual comenzó a sangrar levemente por sus nudillos.

Y como era de esperarse en un niño de 5-6 años, sus lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse visibles.

Su llanto retumbó en toda el lugar, ya que el área de entrenamiento se encontraba completamente vacío. Apretó su mano contra sí, intentando que el dolor fuera disminuyendo; pero naturalmente eso era imposible, tenía una herida en la mano que no dejaría de doler hasta que se la atendiera.

— Ugh… duele, manita duele… —susurró para sí el pequeño de tez clara.

— Koga.

El niño se estremeció al oír la conocida voz y escondió la manita detrás de él, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que caían sin más por sus mejillas.

— No debes llorar Koga… —susurró Seiya, comprensible.

El niño lo miró con sus ojitos llorosos.

— Duele… mu-mucho… —se justificó el pequeño.

— Es parte de tu entrenamiento, ya lo habíamos hablado —expresó el caballero—. ¿Recuerdas qué te dijo mamá? —interrogó el hombre.

— Que fuera fuerte y va-valiente… —respondió él.

— Koga, debes ser fuerte para que, cuando crezcas, puedas protegerla, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó Seiya. El pequeño asintió mientras lo miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos, aquellos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos—. Algún día deberás cuidar de ella… Puedo contar contigo, ¿no es verdad?

Ante tal pregunta, el niño solamente asintió con una gran sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

Seiya se aproximó al pequeño y se puso de cuclillas frente a él. El niño sintió su cercanía, además de que le tomaba con cuidado la manita herida para examinarla.

Koga lo miraba profundamente. El pequeño ya se había acostumbrado al trato del caballero dorado; siempre entrenaban juntos, y cuando iban a casa se divertían mucho.

Su madre y él eran muy cercanos, pero no entendía muy bien si en verdad era su padre. En realidad no entendía muchas cosas porque era pequeño; pero al verlos juntos no le cabía duda de que había algo especial entre los dos, siempre se tomaban de las manos… no más; pero eso bastaba para que él estuviera seguro de que tenía una bonita familia.

— Te lastimaste un poco —comenzó Seiya, examinando su mano antes de levantarse—. Será mejor que vayamos a casa, así podremos atenderte —dijo el caballero al mismo tiempo en que posaba su mano en la cabecita de Koga, haciéndolo caminar.

Caminaron en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia su hogar. A Koga le gustaba porque podía ver muchos animales, y Seiya le contaba historias acerca de Dioses y Caballeros; era divertido escucharlo.

— ¿Y bien? —comenzó—. ¿Hoy que quieres que te cuente? —le preguntó al niño.

Pero esta vez, una pequeña duda asaltaba el corazoncito de Koga, algo que siempre había querido saber…

— Aunque bueno… no falta mucho para llegar —dijo para sí Seiya, mientras miraba hacía el horizonte. Ya se podía ver la casa donde Saori los estaba esperando, como todos los días.

— Bueno… hoy, emm yo… ¿puedo preguntar algo? —comentó el niño, un poco nervioso.

El niño se detuvo, y Seiya hizo lo propio cuando lo vio ponerse tan serio. No sabía si reír o ponerse serio también; pero decidió que lo mejor sería lo segundo al ver que Koga se ruborizaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Seiya un poco inquieto ante la reacción del pequeño.

— Pues… yo — Koga bajó la mirada hacia sus piecitos —. Tú eres mi… ¿Tú eres mi papá?

Al caballero de Sagitario se le detuvo el corazón ante semejante interrogante. Se había esperado cualquier pregunta, pero esa jamás pensó que el niño llegaría a preguntar.

Se quedó viendo a Koga sin decir nada, hasta que se percató que habían llegado a la entrada de la casa, donde Saori los estaba esperando de pie, con esa sonrisa que les dedicaba siempre; esa que tenía desde el día en que decidieron hacerse cargo del niño.

Seiya se ruborizó un poco, pero sonrió de inmediato.

—Si Koga —comenzó él, llamando la atención del pequeño—, lo soy…

El pequeño dejó que una enorme sonrisa se formara en sus labios al escuchar esa respuesta. Alejó la mano de Seiya de su cabeza y lo abrazó rápidamente, esa respuesta lo hizo realmente feliz.

— ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero mucho papi! —expresó Koga.

Seiya se sorprendió por el efusivo abrazo que le dio el pequeño, más lo que realmente lo dejó sin habla fueron esas últimas palabras. Jamás le había llamado papá o algo similar, sólo lo había escuchado decirle mamá a Saori.

Pero de pronto una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, realmente estaba enternecido.

Y de la nada, se inclinó un poco hacia él y lo tomó en brazos, lo que sorprendió un poco a Koga.

— Vamos, tu mamá nos está esperando —fue lo único que dijo Seiya—. Además, tenemos que atender tu manita —explicó Seiya, una vez antes comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, donde Saori los esperaba con ansia, viéndolos con ternura—. Seguro te arderá un poco, pero tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Koga, alzando uno de sus bracitos, totalmente animado.

— Bien —respondió Seiya alegre, antes de que finalmente ambos estuvieran frente a Saori, la cual continuaba viéndolos tiernamente—. Hola, hemos llegado, Saori —habló el caballero dorado, observando a su Diosa con un infinito cariño… uno que iba más allá del que le tenía a una amiga o a su misma deidad.

— Hola mami —secundó Koga, viendo con alegría, captando la atención de Saori, quien también se había perdido en los ojos de Seiya.

Sonrió completamente y les respondió.

— Bienvenidos.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Asaki: <strong>Y así concluye esta pequeña historia que hemos creado. Realmente les agradecemos a aquellos que nos han dejado sus comentarios en los capítulos pasados. Esperamos traer mucho más dentro de poco. Ahora con Saint Seiya Omega hay de donde tomar para fangirlear y hacer fics como este.

.

.

.

**Asaki90, presentó.**

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
